


The Dancing Prancers

by Latishiante1001



Series: Dem Gay Hoesᵀᴹ [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (Obviously), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on an Among Us Game, Bellamy Is Such A Dad, Card Swipe Is Hard, Characters Playing Among Us (Video Game), Chatting & Messaging, Codenames, Dem Gay Hoes Meet Among Us, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Family, Family House, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Group chat, M/M, Octavia Has Good Ideas, Or do they?, Pack House, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Swearing, Texting, The 100 Meets Among Us, The Chat Doesn't Always Agree, They have a house together, Usernames, Video Game: Among Us, chatfic, chatroom fic, everyone is poly, family home, he's doing his best, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001
Summary: Dem Gay Hoes play Among Us and an unlikely duo fuck shit up. Octavia is not pleased.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: Dem Gay Hoesᵀᴹ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737961
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Dancing Prancers

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well... Look who's posting another part to Dem Gay Hoes as well as my Among Us series! Two birds with one stone and all that. Also, I know the title is wack but I suck at titles and summaries. But the fic is good so hopefully it makes up for that. It's got chat and normal fic so it should be a fun read. Enjoy!
> 
> *** You can read this fic alone without reading the previous parts. ***
> 
> ~~ Usernames ~~
> 
> Haiplana - Octavia Blake  
> Bell - Bellamy Blake  
> Princess - Clarke Griffin  
> Raccoon - Lexa  
> OG - Lincoln  
> Cockroach - John Murphy  
> CawCaw - Raven Reyes  
> CawCaw 2.0 - Emori  
> Precious - Monty Green  
> Drunk - Jasper Jordan  
> Precious Abs - Harper McIntyre  
> Millerpede - Nathan Miller  
> Snowflake - Roan  
> Snowbitch - Echo

**~~~~** **Dem Gay Hoesᵀᴹ** **~~~~**

**Haiplana:** Alright, who wants to play Among Us?

**Haiplana:** There’s too many of us for all of us to play at the same time so we’re gonna have to switch off or something

**Haiplana:** Say ‘Imposter’ if you wanna play. First come, first served

**Haiplana:** Imposter

**Raccoon:** Imposter

**Precious:** Imposter!

**Princess:** Imposter

**CawCaw:** Imposter

**CawCaw 2.0:** Imposter

**Cockroach:** Imposter 🔪

**Cockroach:** Bellamy: Imposter

**Haiplana:** Why didn’t he say it himself?

**Cockroach:** You don’t want to know 😉😏

**Haiplana:** 🤢

**Snowflake:** Imposter 😂😂

**Snowbitch:** Imposter 💀

**Haiplana:** FILLED

**Drunk:** Imposter

**Drunk:** DAMN IT

**Drunk:** MY PHONE REALLY BECAME A SLOTH OUT OF NOWHERE

**Cockroach:** Murphy’s phone: 🦥

**_CawCaw_ ** **sent a photo!**

**Cockroach:** 😂 Thanks, Raven

**Precious Abs:** You did that so fast 😂

**CawCaw:** It’s a skill

**Haiplana:** A very important skill. Now, everyone who’s playing, get on your computers and open Discord. I’ll explain everything there.

**Cockroach:** Bellamy says he doesn’t have Discord

**Haiplana:** Yes he does. I stole everyone’s computers before bringing this up and set everything up on them.

**Princess:** SO THAT’S WHERE MY LAPTOP WENT

**Raccoon:** Lincoln, did you know about this when I complained to you  _ and _ Octavia about my missing laptop?

**OG:** …

**OG:** I may or may not have been the one to get everyone’s computers for Octavia and help her with this.

**Bell:** This is why you weren’t chosen to be part of the parent panel.

**OG:** 😔

**Raccoon:** That’s The Parent Panelᵀᴹ to you, good sir

**Millerpede:** Geez, Dad, always forgetting the trademark. Shame on you.

**Cockroach:** Yeah, Dad. Do better.

**Bell:** Murphy, don’t call me that after what I just did.

**Haiplana:** SHUT UP AND GET YOUR FUCKING COMPUTERS OPEN

~~~~

“Alright, we’re all set up, right?” Raven asks as she snatches lime green before everyone gets in the lobby.

“I think so,” Octavia answers as her red, crown-wearing character jumps into the lobby. Multiple beeps are heard as everyone else starts joining.

“I call black!” Murphy yells as he runs to the computer, smirking as he hears wincing from multiple people.

“Jesus, Murph. Chill out,” Clarke tells him, walking over to grab yellow.

“Okay, it looks like everyone is in so you guys have a minute to figure out colors and shit.” Bellamy announces as he opens the computer and clicks purple.

Bickering and slightly raised voices are heard as people fight over colors and someone copying their outfits. 

“Time’s up! I’m assuming everyone can hear each other?” Octavia questions before pressing ‘Start’. Everyone agrees as their screens go dark and the ‘Shh!’ character comes up.

Murphy grins as ‘Imposter’ comes up on his screen, his expression mirrored on Lexa’s face as she sees the same thing over her brown character.

As everyone loads into the dropship and starts walking away, Clarke’s voice can be heard as she says, “Get to your tasks, everyone!”

Murphy mutes himself as he sinisterly says, “Oh I plan to…”

~~~~

“Hello? Hello? Is anyone around? Hel- Oh, hi Bellamy. How’s it goin’?” Monty calls out as he walks to the office and finds Bellamy at the card swipe.

“Huh? Oh, hey, Monty. Uh, it’s going… Damn it! There’s something wrong with my card, there’s gotta be.” Bellamy answers, swiping his card over and over again but only hearing the wrong sound.

“Don’t swipe too fast and do it smoothly,” Monty instructs as he does his own card swipe in one try.

“I am, it’s not- Oh, it worked. Thanks, Monty.” Bellamy smiles and moves over to the download. “Glad we have the proximity chat or I would’ve just given up.”

“Yeah, the proximity chat mod is pretty cool. Well, see you later. Don’t die.” Monty walks his green character away towards electrical.

“You too! I’ll try…”

~~~~

“Ayo! Does anyone have scan?! Does anyone have scan?” Raven calls out as she walks into Laboratory, stopping at the telescope. After she finishes that task, she repeats, “Does anyone have scan?!”

“We do,” Emori and Lexa answer in unison as they walk in together from the decontamination.

“Cool. Dibs on going first.” Raven goes on top of the scan and watches as the other girls watch her. “Hey Murphy.”

“Do we all have scan?” Murphy asks, looking specifically at Lexa’s character as if he was looking at Lexa.

“Apparently. Me next.” Emori walks her orange character onto the scan after Raven walks off, seeing the scan thing go up.

Right after Emori’s scan finishes, Lexa kills her while Murphy kills Raven. The two imposters leave the fresh bodies there as they go down into the bathroom and vent away.

~~~~

Making sure she was muted, Lexa starts cackling and goes off to find Octavia, thinking Admin was a good place to check. “That was a nice double kill, Murphy.”

Jumping out of the vent in Admin, Lexa goes straight to the table and sees that two (dead) people are in Laboratory, two are in Specimen Room, one is in Admin, and one is in Security. “M’kay, so the one in Security is probably Octavia so that’s where we’re goi- Oh, Murphy hit lights. Wonderful, let’s possibly kill someone on the way.”

Lexa exits out of the table just as the two who were in Specimen come out. “Who is that,” Lexa unmutes as she pretends to be blind even though she knows full well it’s Bellamy and Roan.

“Me and Bellamy. We’re going to fix lights, wanna come?” Roan asks, moving closer to be in Lexa’s vision.

“Sure. Let’s go.” Lexa agrees and mutes herself as the three begin to walk to lights. “Damn it. Guess I won’t kill anyone on the way. But I  _ will _ be killing Octavia. She stole my laptop.”

~~~~

Octavia walks out of lights, sighing as her vision gets bigger. “Alrighty, I fixed lights and now I will be going to check vitals because no bodies have been found yet and there  _ have _ to be some.”

“Check Storage. No one usually goes in there which is why it’s a good spot to hide a body,” Lincoln adds from his place on the bed, looking over at Octavia who is at their desk.

“Exactly. But I don’t want to die. So, I will check vitals and press the button instead.”

“Then you’ll have less information to give besides who is dead because you won’t know where their bodies are.”

“Yes, but I don’t want to di- Holy shit! Three people are dead!” Octavia runs to the button and opens it but the kill animation comes up as Lexa kills her before she can hit the button. “Are you serious?! You bitch!”

Lincoln snickers before asking, “Who killed you?”

“Lexa.” Octavia answers, resisting the urge to yell. “If she wasn’t dead before, she is now.”

“Babe, it’s okay. She probably targeted you because we took her laptop. She would’ve targeted me too if I was playing.” Lincoln stands up and walks over to Octavia, putting his hands on her shoulders as he stands behind her.

“It was to set everything up though. Ugh, I gotta finish my tasks so we have a chance to win the game. Oh, Murphy!” Octavia unmutes herself despite knowing Murphy still can’t hear her as he walks by. “Murphy! Report my body! Mur-! That bastard did not just dance over my body, hit lights and walk away…”

Lincoln chuckles as he watches Murphy walk off, “Yeah, yeah he did.”

“They’re both dead. I’m killing them.”

“Can we help?” Raven and Emori’s faded ghosts float up to Octavia’s. “They double killed us at scan.”

“The more, the merrier…”

~~~~

**DEAD BODY REPORTED** showed up on everyone’s screens along with Octavia’s red body laying down.

“Guys! Three people are dead!” Monty blurts out after hitting the button. “Three people! How have we not found any bodies until now?!”

“Holy shit!” Roan’s eyes widen as he sees Clarke’s yellow, Octavia’s red, Raven’s lime and Emori’s orange characters x-ed out. “Well, Bellamy and I are safe. And so is Monty, I think.”

“Why?” Murphy asks, his usual deadpan pissing the ghosts off.

_ “Thanks for the worry, bitch.” Raven says, heard by her fellow ghosts. _

_ “Can’t even act sad…” Octavia says as she shakes her head. _

“Because I’ve been with Bellamy for awhile and Monty was with him before that. Bellamy had several chances to kill me and he didn’t.”

“And Bellamy did card swipe. I couldn’t see it but I helped him with it.” Monty added.

“You went to his room and helped him?! You can’t do that!” Lexa scolded, pointing at her screen as if Monty could see it. “I expected more, little one.”

“No, no, no! I told him the best way to do it and he did it himself. I stayed in my room and he stayed in his,” Monty defended, shaking his head.

“Oh, okay. I take what I said back. Anyway, is anyone sus of- Roan, who’d you vote?” Lexa frowns at the screen as she sees the ‘I Voted’ sticker on Roan’s white character.

“Mind your business.”

“Well, I’m voting you then.” Lexa clicks on Roan’s name before clicking the green checkmark.

“Wha- I just said I was clear!”

“You just randomly voted without saying who you voted! That’s sus!”

“Guys, we need to vote someone. The killers only need a double kill. And Roan, is safe, Lexa.” Bellamy points out as he watches the time get lower.

“He’s not wrong.” Echo agrees as she votes, watching the sticker pop up over her light blue character.

“Echo, who’d you vote?!” Lexa asks, actually confused but playing it off as a crewmate.

“Mind your business. Guys, vote who you want.”

“Echo, I don’t think that’s a good id-” Bellamy stops as he sees the ‘I Voted’ sticker pop up on Murphy’s black character. “-Idea… Fine, vote who you want.”

“Uh… I don’t know who- Um, okay.” Monty moves his mouse around before voting, Bellamy voting soon after. “What?! Why me?!”

Roan got one vote, Lexa got one vote, Monty got three and one person skipped.

“Wait! Why did you guys vote out Monty?!” Bellamy asks, sounding shocked and upset, staring at the screen as he sees Monty fall into the lava.

“Great job, guys! We got one!” Lexa smiles, running back and forth.

“We didn’t get one! Monty was innocent!” Bellamy argues, looking at Lexa incredulously, wishing she could see the look.

“No, he was super sus. He was definitely an imposter.” Murphy spoke up, opening his Sabotage Map up, hovering over the Reactor button.

“I’m calling a meeting. It’s gotta be Murphy or Echo.” Bellamy opens up the Emergency Button, seeing the countdown number fall.  **5… 4…**

Echo muttered, “It’s not me,” the same time Murphy said louder, “Hey! It’s not me,” and hit Reactor.

Alarms started blaring as the remaining crewmates’ eyes widened, the imposters’ narrowing.

“Fuck!” Roan started running out of Office, trying to make it to the left reactor, seeing Echo follow him and splitting off towards the right reactor. He didn’t see Lexa running after him; but she saw him.

“You were correct about me, Bellamy. Congratulations,” Murphy paused to press ‘Kill’ before continuing as ‘Victory’ came up on his screen, “And my deepest condolences.”

“Murphy, you bastard! You danced on my body!” Octavia yelled over everyone, her words only making Murphy laugh.

“Clarke, baby, I’m sorry. I really wanted to win and you were in the Boiler Room,” Lexa apologized to her girlfriend despite the grin on her face.

“It’s okay, I kind of suspected you anyway,” Clarke made sure to smile to let Lexa know she wasn’t mad.

“To the chat everyone!” Octavia announced, muting herself from everyone.

~~~~

**~~~~** **Dem Gay Hoesᵀᴹ** **~~~~**

**Haiplana:** Murphy, Lexa, your executions will be taken care of at dawn.

**OG:** Congratulations guys! 🎊🎉🎊🎉

**Drunk:** The contrast between you two is ✨astonishing✨

**Haiplana:** 🖕

**Precious Abs:** Who died first?

**Princess:** I did. Lexa killed me.

**Raccoon:** Sorry babe 😔😰😔😭❤️

**_Princess_ ** **sent a photo! (A selfie of Clarke with her hand up doing the finger heart)**

**Precious Abs:** The next time we all play Among Us, Clarke is not allowed to die first again.

**Princess:** Yes please 😁

**Millerpede:** I call not playing next round too

**Haiplana:** Everyone who didn’t play this time has a cemented spot for next time.

**Drunk:** YES

**Millerpede:** UGHHHHHHHHHH

**Bell:** Monty, you’re not saying anything. Are you okay?

**Precious:** Yeah, I’m okay. Congratulations, Imposters.

**Precious Abs:** WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU GUYS DO TO MONTY?!

**Cockroach:** It’s not what you think…

**Haiplana:** They voted him out when he was innocent and the imposters got the double kill to win the game

**Precious Abs:** Imposters, watch your backs

**Raccoon:** I didn’t vote Monty! I voted Roan!

**Snowflake:** Even though I was clear and I said as such

**Raccoon:** You voted me out of nowhere!

**Snowflake:** And?

**Princess:** Who did vote Monty?

**Bell:** I skipped

**Princess:** I figured you did.

**Haiplana:** I’m assuming Murphy voted Monty but he’s too scared to say anything. Echo?

**Cockroach:** I AM NOT. I VOTED MONTY

**Haiplana:** You say after I already outed you on it

**Cockroach:** Fuck you 🖕

**Haiplana:** Watch it, dancing roach

**Snowbitch:** I voted Monty because he was sus to me but I think I took Monty being, well, Monty for him being sus

**Haiplana:** So Roan voted Monty as the third person?

**Snowflake:** No, I voted Lexa.

**Precious:** I voted myself. I was wrong in my predictions on who would vote who and it backfired.

**Bell:** Ahhh… That makes sense

**Haiplana:** Felt that

**Cockroach:** So, Bellamy, how do you want me to make it up to you? 😉😏

**Haiplana:** MURPHY

**Bell:** MURPHY

**Raccoon:** @Clarke: Murphy’s question 😏

  
**Millerpede:** I hate it here

**Author's Note:**

> We love when everyone yells at Murphy for being Murphy, right? Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed this! Please, if you have any ideas about future parts of Dem Gay Hoes, comment below and I might use them. I don't really have any ideas either so I could use the inspiration. Please don't forget to leave kudos and have a good day/night!


End file.
